elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reunification of Skyrim
Possible bug fixes Possible bug fixes should not be added to the main page, but discussed on the talk page. Fix's should only be added to the page after they are verified and should be formatted correctly. Regain Winterhold Hold Legate Rikke will not give the quest "Rescue From Fort Kastav". Possible solutions * This has only been tested with a 'no essential npc's' mod. The mod makes sure that no npc's are marked essential and can all be killed. To begin, go to console. Click on Legate Rikke. Type 'Kill' without the quotes. Exit console. She will die. Enter console and type 'resurrect' without the quotes. She will be alive and you can report in. This might work without the said mod but that is not tested. Please edit this if that works or not. *Does not work Regain Winterhold Hold *When you try to meet up with the other soldiers to infiltrate Fort Kastav, you may find some of them have been killed by a frost troll. Possible solutions *Make sure there are no current quests involving the College of Winterhold quest line. Use the PC's console and type: "setstage CWMission04 10" that will skip the chat with Legate Rikke and give you the quest: "Rescue From Fort Kastav". Fast traveling back and talking with General Tullius until he has nothing else to say. Fast travel back to Rikke and talk with her. *Use the cooking spit and wait for 9 hours and then go speak with her again. *Reload save from before the "Reporting for Duty" quest is given by General Tullius that is bugged, and then just get it again. *Do not fast travel to the imperial camps. Instead, fast travel to a nearby location, then walk to the camp and talk with Rikke. *Use Healing Hands spell on Rikke and option will appear. Regain the Reach *If you chose to give the Reach to the Stormcloaks during the main mission, then you would have to regain the Reach instead of the Rift, there may be a problem when you talk to Legate Rikke. The "Reporting for Duty" dialog may not appear, and can make you unabled to finish the quest, making it impossible to get any further in the Imperial questline. Possible solutions * If it is night time when you arrive, wait until day. If it is day, wait until the next morning. * Do not fast travel to the imperial camps. Instead, fast travel to a nearby location, then walk to the camp and talk with Rikke. * Reload before speaking to General Tullius, after you recieve the orders for regaining the reach, fast travel to Markarth stables steal a horse unless you already got one, from markarth head to the camp more than likely on the way to the camp a dragon will attack, make the dragon follow you to the camp, kill the dragon, then report for duty. Regain the Reach *After Legate Rikke gives you the quest, she will send you to meet up with other Imperial soldiers to retake Fort Sungard. However, upon arriving at the fort and despite receiving the quest update to battle the Stormcloaks (100% remaining), no Imperials are there to meet you, and the fort is empty. Possible solutions this sounds strange, but for some reason attacking the jarl of dawnstar fixed this quest for me and allowed me to report to legate rikke to regain the rift. hadvar bug (360) after completing all of the reunification quest in skyrim i have found that hadvar an imperial soldier follows me everywhere in whiterun but no where else and i cant tell him to go away because whenever i talk to him it is just random phrases he come out with. 18:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) General Tullius Bug I've been having a bug on PS3 during the Reunification of Skyrim quest. I have completed most of it and this is how my quest menu looks. - Regain Winterhold Hold (COMPLETE) - Regain the Rift (COMPLETE) - Regain the Pale (COMPLETE) - Report to General Tullius (IN-COMPLETE) I've done the Civil War quest many times and this has never happened before. When I go to Tullius to complete it and report to him, there's no dialogue for reporting in. It's just his generic 'how's the war going' dialogue. Any help would be appreciated. - Alduin's Bane Reporting for Duty - Rikke bug PC When finsihing a portion of the quest and you return to Rikke the dialogue to further the quest does not appear. Possible Solutions if reloading previous save does not work: -Leave and come back in a couple days. -Leave and complete a seperate task and return. 06:24, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ive been having a similar problem on PC. However it hapened so early in the quest line I haven't been issued anything to do with Rikke. My quest objective only shows 'Report to General Tullius' and he has no diologue that I can use. I cant reload the save because I only went on to do the quest after completing the Dawngaurd DLC and Moon Paths DLC sized mod. I have tried making General Tullius non essential, ressurecting and killing him, beating him until his health depleated, restarting the quest, setting the quest stage to 1, setting the quest stage to 255 and then reloading to the save becasue the sigle objective was shown to be completed but the whole quest line was completed - as if there are no other objectives. I have even installed some bug fixing mods such as 'quest fixes' and the unoffical skyrim patches. 14:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Have you ever found any solution to that? Or anyone for that matter? I decided to start a new game a week ago or so and now that I reached Tullius I don't seem to be able to report to him after the battle for Whiterun. I'm absolutely clueless at this point what to do especially since I can't even mark the objective completed or anything like that. --Liaison Shaw (talk) 17:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Reclaim The Reach Battle, kill Ondolemar, kill Galmar Stone-Fist Emperor Sombra (talk) 23:22, January 25, 2017 (UTC)